Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of quality analysis, and more particularly to the field of audio call quality monitoring.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of telecommunications, particularly in contact centers, calls are frequently recorded and reviewed for such purposes as monitoring center operations, customer needs, or for reviewing contact center agent performance. These call recordings are generally reviewed one at a time by trained quality monitoring analysts, who are trained to recognize various customer and agent behaviors and call characteristics and are responsible for providing agents with scoring information or feedback on performance.
The traditional approach generally involves an analyst listening to a call and taking notes throughout, such as verifying whether behavior requirements were met by the agent, or recording the customer's reason for calling. Such an approach is labor-intensive and error-prone, such as missing critical parts of a conversation due to noise in a recording, or any of a number of problems that might be caused by simple human error on the part of the analyst. Furthermore, any information regarding a call must be determined while listening to the recording and performing the review, introducing the possibility of further errors and potentially distracting analysts from the content of a recording while they focus on other information.
Furthermore, analysts are generally prevented from taking immediate action pertaining to a review, instead simply recording their results and submitting them to be utilized later for agent feedback or coaching.
What is needed, is a means to provide call information to an analyst in a concise and easy-to-digest manner before and during a review so that they may focus more on the call itself with basic information already provided, and to provide analysts with a means to communicate with the agent or other individuals immediately, even during a review operation.